


Moving on

by fanfic_originals



Category: Skate-Leading Stars (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-22
Updated: 2021-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-24 22:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30079500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfic_originals/pseuds/fanfic_originals
Summary: Maeshima x everyone (Ionodai)
Relationships: Maeshima Kensei/Everyone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Skate-Leading☆Stars





	Moving on

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cynderela27](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cynderela27/gifts).



> Sorry if its short or bad. Sorry that it took too long. I didn’t have a semestral break and started my internship immediately. Hopefully you enjoy the story below :)

Moving on from Ionodai, Maeshima had transferred to a new school in his second year. Maeshima is playing hard to get. He moved all the way to Tokyo and got into the skate leading club in Fukuroudani.

Everyone wanted a piece of him, but as you know the supply can’t meet the demand.

It is after school and Maeshima is making his way back from practice. The red head was about to leave when a pair of hands cover his eyes.

“Guess who.” A very familiar voice spoke. Maeshima doesn’t even need to guess, it was a voice he used to hear almost every day. Still, Maeshima decided to play the game. “Is it Shinozaki?” Maeshima says. “No.” The person answers. “Kuonji?” Maeshima answers cheekily. “Ah, you’re playing with me.” The person finally remove his hands from Maeshima’s eyes.

Maeshima turns to look at Sasugai. “What fun is there if I just gave the correct answer?” Maeshima places a kiss on Sasugai’s cheeks. “Why did you transfer?” Sasugai asks as he tucks his hands into the pockets of his team jacket. “I just thought that a new environment would spur me to do better.” Maeshima says innocently.

Sasugai looks away, unsure of what to say to his ex-teammate, and crush. Sasugai is sure he could help the red haired boy, so why did he leave. Sasugai wanted Maeshima by his side all the time. Maeshima went from being a want to a necessity in his life. Things couldn’t be worse than this, Maeshima so far away from him.

“I heard you left Ionodai. Why?” Another voice popped into the conversation. “Sho.” Maeshima mutters under his breath. Terauchi looks good in his university team jacket. “I just wanted a new environment. Nothing else.” Maeshima says as he fiddled with his fingers, unsure of what to do with them.

“You know we agreed not to meet him in private.” Kiriyama pushes his spectacles up as he eyed the two people standing near Maeshima. “Kiriyama...” Maeshima bit his lips. “Then why are you here?” Sasugai asks as he turns to look at the older. “Sending him lunch. This idiot eats anything without watching what he is actually eating.” Kiriyama handed Maeshima a lunchbox that is wrapped up in a cute cloth.

“Thanks.” Maeshima is happy to see his ex teammates, but he is going to be late for training. Maeshima looked at his watch at he started to get a little jumpy. Then suddenly a pair of arms is wrapped around his waist which made Maeshima turn to look at who was hugging him from behind.

“Tomoyuki.” Maeshima says with a smile on his face. Tomoyuki is looking up at him through the eyelashes which sends an arrow through Maeshima’s heart. Maeshima turns his body to face Kubota and wrapped his hands around the shorter. “Hi.” Kubota greets with a smile on his face.

Maeshima places a small kiss on Kubota’s lips which drew out a blush from the boy. “Don’t do that...” Kubota mutters as he hid his face using Maeshima’s shoulder. It made Maeshima laugh out loud.

Then Kubota looked up once more, using pleading eyes, he asked, “Can you please come back? I miss you so much.” Kubota has a pout on his face as he looks at Maeshima with teary pleading eyes.

Maeshima didn’t know how to answer, scratching the back of his head to curb the silence in the air. The air is only getting heavier and heavier. Sasugai walks over and pulls Maeshima into his arms.

Sasugai sucked in a breath as he looked at Maeshima dead in the eye. “You really have to come back. I really need you in our team, by my side.” Sasugai mutters as he held onto Maeshima tightly like the red haired boy would disappear if he ever let Maeshima go.

Maeshima bit his lips, contemplating his previous decision of changing school. “Yuki-nii, we really have to get him back.” Akimitsu says. “Well there isn’t much we can do if he refuses to listen to us.” Yukimitsu sighs helplessly. The two brothers walking over pretty slowly as they talked.

Sasugai places a hand of Maeshima shoulder before finally letting go. “Maeshima!” Akimitsu’s shouts when he realises that the red head he was looking for is standing right in front of him. “You have to come back. We don’t have a lead anymore. None of the first years fit the role. You are the best fit for that spot. We can...” Akimitsu just went on to list the reasons why Maeshima needed to return.

Maeshima just stood there awkwardly while Akimitsu bombard him with 1001 reasons why he needed to return to Ionodai.

Yukimitsu took a while before he stepped in to stop he younger brother from going off at the red haired boy. “Aki, I think that is enough. You can’t force someone to do things they don’t want to do.” Yukimitsu had this sort of heart wrenching sad smile on his face as he pulled his younger brother away.

“I thought Jonouchi would be the one to be aggressive.” Terauchi comments as he watches the scene from a distance. “I’m honoured, but...” Maeshima trails off. “Don’t you dare say another word.” Jonouchi is walking closer to the group, his school bag slung across his chest.

Maeshima stopped whatever words were about to come out and looked at Jonouchi. He doesn’t know what else to do but watch as the older got closer.

Jonouchi glared at Maeshima. “You’re being so selfish and self centred just like when you are on the ice. You only think about yourself. Have you thought about what we feel?” Jonouchi asks, not really expecting a reply. “No, you don’t care about other’s feelings.” Jonouchi mutters.

Everyone stared at Jonouchi, no one dared make a peep. It was pin drop silent. “We already lost Himekawa, we don’t want to lose you too. You’re the lead, not to mention, all of the members are in love with you and your crazy personality.” Jonouchi exposes everyone.

At the sudden confession, Maeshima is completely shocked while everyone was literally glaring at Jonouchi who had exposed the truth to Maeshima. “Really?” Akimitsu snapped at Jonouchi. Jonouchi just rolled his eyes at Akimitsu. “Saying it earlier is better than saying it later. How long are you going to wait? Until you graduate?” Jonouchi folds his arms across his chest.

Maeshima stared at all of them, unsure of how to react to the sudden confession. He thought about it before a smile surfaced on his lips. “I like all of you too.” Maeshima grins from ear to ear as he returns their feelings with his own. “I’ll go back to Ionodai, if that’s what you want.” Maeshima soften his smile as he looks at his ex-teammates.

Maybe Ionodai is better.


End file.
